User talk:Datadragon Seraphim
Testing on my talkpage Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 13:33, June 25, 2015 (UTC) About Owen Hey, Data. I was thinking about allowing Owen in, under the condition that he doesn't tell anyone of course. HDS and I know him fairly well, and he wouldn't be much a problem. I just wanted to know about what you think. Miraak Obama (talk) 16:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Seth and Celia Well, I have an idea. I think your character can be the older sibling, and then we'll have one other sibling. That sibling will either be an NPC or a character played by me, but it leaves the option open for me to have a character from Seth and Celia. Of course, if this messes up what you have planned for your character, I still can make other characters from many other methods xD T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Signature test ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 14:48, August 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello Hey, Data. I've been in the Northwoods of Wisconsin for the past while (which apparently means practically nobody has internet connection). I'm currently in a restaurant that has internet. Chances are that it will be some time before I can be on for a daily basis. I don't know how long it will be before I can actively participate again, and it's really annoying for me. I'll try to reply to RPs while I can, but I likely won't even catch up on reading before I have to go again. I hope the RPs aren't suffering horribly in my absence. I likely won't be here like I usually am till at least Aug 13 (which also happens to be my birthday). I could be gone for an entire month for all I know, since my family likes to make plans at the last minute and stuff. Give my regards to the others. Hopefully I'll be back before too long. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 00:20, August 9, 2015 (UTC) re: pastebin holy crap. That whiskey and another bottle of booze hit me pretty damn hard. >_< Looks like I'll have to make the point of not drinking again in any way, even in parties. Now to get rid of this hangover, which pretty much destroyed my sleep pattern... [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 19:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Work Hey Data As part of protecting our original work, I thought about deleting all pages and categories related to Aeturnus, and store them somewhere safe. Is it alright if I delete all the pages, categories, and photos here that's related to Aeturnus to protect our work from infringement? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. I'll copy all of them shortly and have them deleted afterwards. I'll also make sure they're available to you. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 04:15, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Lily The screen-shots as requested :3 [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:51, April 1, 2016 (UTC) whoops xD sorry ;-; btw I didn't see any Timewinder robes, but I did see 'Nightwinder', which is this one [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 01:04, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Yuriko Here's be Yuriko T8 the Gr8 (talk) 22:55, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Request: Nohr hallo c: I was wondering, since I'm looking for ppl to draw my best RP char, I wanted to ask you to draw a full appearance my fave RP char of all time: Nohr xD Here's his best base appearance that I could find. If it's alright, can you draw him for me in a more original fashion? :3 Regarding his appearance, he doesn't wear a modern scarf, but one made of unrefined linen, and his uniform's is similar to this clothing, except thinner-looking than the original. As for his pose, it's similar to the one on the right, and he holds a simple steel longsword. Many thanks in advance ^^ [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 07:32, August 4, 2016 (UTC)